Our Promise
by Maki-Hieki
Summary: After the encounter with Axel, Roxas thinks back to when they made a promise to each other. One shot


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it'd be some serious killings of the Kairi and very homo-erotic moments every ten minutes. Seriously. Anywho, this shall be a one-shot, maybe. X3 Yaaaaay! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh… Silly. At least you have a next life…"   
Roxas started at the disappearing black fog that was his dear friend Axel. He frowned slightly, and then made his way to where Axel stood. He sighed, and then held onto his arms. He smiled a bit, feeling the ghost-like warm touches on his face. He looked around then walked into the next hidden room of the supposed haunted mansion. He blinked, staring at the computer.  
"Nobody would miss me…"  
"That's not true! I would…"  
Roxas' eyes started to tear up, as he smiled more.  
"I'm so sorry, Axel…"

"Yo… Roxas… Wake up!" Axel cried, shaking Roxas.  
"Huh? What! FIRE?" Roxas sat up quickly, smacking his forehead against Axel's. He yelped, rubbing his head. Axel rubbed his as well, laughing.  
"Yes, fire. Get up." Axel tossed a pillow at Roxas, who fell back against the bed.   
"What for?" Roxas asked, tossing the pillow aside. He squeaked, seeing Axel's face a few centimeters from his. "What are you planning to--" His sentence was cut short by the sudden kiss from Axel. He wanted this for so long. He shivered, when Axel pulled back, missing his warm lips.   
"W-What was that for?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel, in a sort of a daze. Axel just shrugged.  
"Dun no. Well, I'm going to go take a shower," he said. Roxas watched him go. It had occurred to him that Axel didn't have a shirt on, and that when Axel turned away, it seemed to go in slow motion. He saw Axel's toned arms and flat stomach. He shivered. As Axel closed the door, Roxas bit his lip, his right hand subconsciously sliding into his boxers. He gently started to stroke himself, leaning against the wall that he had his bed against. He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, as he started to gently tug at his length. What if Axel caught him? Would he be upset? Roxas started to pant hard, somehow lying back on his bed, back arched. He blinked slightly as hand gently moved his own. He cried out, not used to the sudden touch from this unfamiliar hand. He clung to the covers as the hand continued to jerk him off. Right before Roxas was bout to climax, he pulled away. Cheeks flushed, he looked up at the owner of the hand.  
"A-Axel! What are you doing!" Roxas cried, suddenly feeling very violated. He pulled the covers over himself. Axel blinked at him confusedly.  
"Well, when I got out the shower, you were moaning my name and yanking at your junk… And I wanted to help…" Roxas blinked, and then looked at the clock. Had he been really pleasuring himself for a half an hour? He looked back at Axel. He looked simply delicious. His usually spiked red-hair was still wet and was down, clinging to his shoulders and the sides of his face. Roxas started to drool. He slowly sat up.  
"A-Axel?" He asked, watching Axel's face.  
"Yeah?"  
"C-Could you… kiss me again?"  
Axel looked confused, but smiled, nodding. He leaned forward, and then kissed the younger boy gently, holding the side of his face, as Roxas leaned more into the kiss. He pulled Roxas closer, slipping off the boy's boxers. Roxas shivered, but allowed Axel to so, holding onto his arms. He gasped, when Axel started to touch him again, clinging to his arms tighter.  
"This can be as far as you want it to go, Roxas. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Axel said softly, kissing Roxas' cheek.  
"I-I'm fine…" Roxas whispered, rocking his hips into each stroke, which started to go faster after Roxas' response. Their lips met again, this time parting slightly. Tongues reached for each other. Roxas sucked on Axel's tongue hungrily, as the older gently squeezed his length. Roxas clung to Axel tightly, as his hips jerked violently, as small white ribbons of his release shot out from him. Axel grinned, feeling the white liquid land on his hand. He smiled, bringing his hand to his lips, licking it away. Roxas panted, his hips still rocking slightly.  
"Hah… Hnn…" Axel loved the sounds Roxas was making right now. He leaned down and kissed him again, pushing his hair back from his face.   
"Axel…" Roxas whispered, pulling away from the kiss.  
"Yes?"  
"Take me… Please… I've thought about you touching and tasting me and pleasing me for long! I can't wait anymore!" Roxas cried, looking up at Axel, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Axel just stared at Roxas, gently wiping away his tears.   
"Shhh… Don't cry, Roxas…" Axel whispered, gently kissing Roxas' eyes. "Don't cry… It's alright." Axel gave Roxas a big smiled, which made Roxas giggle a bit. Axel hugged Roxas gently, playing with his hair.  
"So will you?" Roxas asked, placing his hands on Axel's chest.  
"You mean right now? Are you sure?" Axel asked, watching Roxas' face. Roxas nodded. He pulled away, then got on his hands and knees, looking back at Axel. Axel raised an eyebrow. It was hot looking, yes, but he wanted for Roxas' first time to be magical. He gently grabbed Roxas' hips, and then gently laid him on his back. Roxas looked up at him. Axel smiled, then kissed him gently.  
"We'll try that later," he whispered, kissing his cheek. Roxas nodded. He slowly spread his legs, closing his eyes. "Ah… I'm ready," Roxas whispered. Axel nodded, grabbing a thing of lotion, then rubbed some on his fingers. He bit his lip, then slowly pushed one into Roxas, who cried out, arching his back. He whimpered, gasping. Axel stopped, then waited for Roxas to stop squirming, before slowly moving the finger in and out of him, touching himself from time to time, loving how Roxas sounded when he was in ecstasy. When it seemed like Roxas was ready, he pushed another finger into him, then curled them slightly, watching the younger boy's face. Roxas cried out again, reaching down and pulling at Axel's hair slightly, breathing hard. After a few thrusts of his fingers, Axel pulled them out, then slipped off his pants. He was rock hard now. He gently rubbed lotion against his length, then slowly pushed into Roxas, not stopping until he was all the way in. Roxas had reached up, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, clinging to him tightly, breathing in his ear. A few minutes later, Axel slowly started to thrust into Roxas, kissing at his neck lovingly, whispering that he was there and that'd he'd never leave. Roxas nodded slightly, moaning loudly as Axel started to pick up speed. Their lips met again, tongues wrestling in each other's mouths. Roxas pulled Axel closer, groaning loudly into the kiss, as Axel started to push deeper into his tight little ass. Axel started to kiss at his neck again, leaving small bites and hickeys on his neck.  
"A-Axel! I'm gonna…!"   
"Shhh…" Axel kissed Roxas gently, who wriggled underneath Axel as he came again, clinging to Axel's shoulders. He whimpered, then fell limp, his hands falling back to the bed, his eyes slightly closed, cheeks flushed. He arched his back as Axel continued to thrust, but moaned loudly when he felt Axel release inside him, feeling like that was the best thing in the world. He shivered as Axel pulled out of him. Axel gathered Roxas in his arms, holding him close. He smiled then kissed his forehead.  
"Promise you'll never leave me?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel slightly.  
"Only if you promise not to leave me," Axel said, smiling at him.  
"Alright," Roxas smiled, then kissed Axel.

Roxas sighed, putting his hands at his sides, dropping the Keyblade and falling to his knees. He broke his promise to Axel. He started to sob, curling up into ball.  
"I'm so sorry, Axel…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bwuh. I could have done bother. Meh. shrugs Hope you like it. Review if you want. Mean comments are welcomes but will be ignored._


End file.
